My Girl, Akabane Karma
by BakaFujo
Summary: Sikap seorang Akabane Karma yang hanya ditunjukan didepan Shiota Nagisa. Yang tidak akan pernah, demi apapun juga, ia tampakkan didepan orang lain. Sayangnya Nagisa Shiota tidak sebaik yang pernah kita kira. Oneshoot. Nagisaxfemale!Karma


.

.

.

Ansatsu Kyoshitsu / Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui

Summarty: Sikap seorang Akabane Karma yang hanya ditunjukan didepan Shiota Nagisa. Yang tidak akan pernah, demi apapun juga, ia tampakkan didepan orang lain. Sayangnya Nagisa Shiota tidak sebaik yang pernah kita kira.  
Warning(s): OOC! OOC SANGADH!, possible typo, aneh, garing, female!Karma, etcetc. DLDR!

BakaFujo Present

~My Tomboy Girl, Akabane Karma~

.

.

.

" _Sebenarnya, Karma itu…"_

Hari Valentine merambah ke kelas 3-E, dan itu membuatnya muak. Pink, pink, pink, dan suara jeritan perempuan. Ia jengah!

"Perempuan normal kan harusnya senang dengan hari Valentine." Kata Nagisa disuatu sore. Karma hanya mengendus. "Kau tidak berniat memberikanku cokelat, gitu?"

Karma memeletkan lidahnya.

Tapi besoknya Nagisa mendapatkan cokelat putih dengan bungkus biru muda dan pita merah.

"Jangan salah sangka! Ibu membelikan Ayah banyak cokelat sampai-sampai tidak bisa ia habiskan sendiri!" Nagisa tertawa mendengar asalan Karma.

"Thanks a lot, Karma sayang."

Karma merona dan menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik badan.

Ya, tangannya yang penuh dengan handsaplast.

" _Maji tsundere!"_

.

.

.

" _Karma itu kalau bersamaku…."_

Langit sudah menggelap, dan terkutuklah dirinya yang lupa membawa payung. Nagisa hanya terdiam di dalam kelasnya. Lalu tiba-tiba pintu kelasnya terbuka, Karma menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis. "Ayo pulang, kamu nggak mau disini sampai malam, kan, Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak, hime-sama. Ayo,"

" _Manis sekali kayak gula! Dan ia gampang tersipu!"_

.

.

.

" _Karma itu sebenarnya…"_

Nagisa hanya diam menghadapi Karma yang berjalan didepannya. Ia sudah lelah. Kokoronya capek. Sudah seminggu ini Karma menjauhinya. Nagisa beruntung ia dapat mengajak kekasihnya jalan di hari minggu pagi, tapi… nihil. Karma masih marah.

"Sayang, kamu kenapa sih…" Nagisa bukan tipe orang yang biasa memanggil pacarnya dengan sebutan manis, tapi Karma (yang pms) adalah pengecualian.

Karma masih diam.

"Akabane Karma, jawab aku!" Nagisa menarik tangan Karma dengan kesal, memaksa Karma untuk berhenti berjalan. Karma mendelik sinis. Nagisa sudah kebal sayangnya. "Kamu kenapa, jawab dulu…"

"Nggak papa." Jawab Karma asal.

"Apanya!" Hardik Nagisa tanpa ampun. "Kamu menjauhiku seminggu ini, lalu sekarang kamu bilang nggak apa apa? Aku capek, Akabane!"

Nagisa menatap Karma kesal. Dan gadisnya balik menatap Nagisa marah.

"Kalau gitu putusin aja aku! Sana, kamu sama Sugino atau Kanzaki atau Okada atau siapapun! Aku ga perduli lagi!"

Lalu Karma pergi bergitu saja. Dan Nagisa detik itu juga langsung mengerti mengapa Karma mendadak dingin kepadanya.

" _Cemburuan banget!"_

.

.

.

" _Jadi, dia itu…."_

Karma menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rok sekolah dan dan rompi abu-abunya terpasang rapi, tapi alisnya menyirnyit. Ia tidak yakin.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Ayo cepat, nanti terlambat. Kacaan mulu."

Karma mendesis kesal, lalu mengambil tas backpacknya dan menyusul Nagisa yang sudah turun tangga menuju lantai satu rumahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Karma hanya diam. Nagisa juga diam, bukan tipe yang akan membuka suara jika tidak diajak ngobrol.

Tapi begitu sampai didepan kelas 3-E, Nagisa meremas tangan Karma lembut.

"Kamu cantik kok pakai rok dan rompi sekolah. Jangan khawatir, Karma."

" _Tidak pedean soal penampilannya."_

.

.

.

" _Anak itu juga…."_

Karma berhenti didepan toko cake. Matanya memilih-milih cake yang ada di etalase. Saat ia sudah menemukan yang di carinya, Karma sudah nyaris melangkah masuk. Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti.

"Kenapa? Nggak jadi beli?" Tanya Nagisa heran melihat Karma berjalan menjauhi toko cake. Karma menggeleng. "Uangmu habis atau ketinggalan? Aku belikan deh, yuk." Tapi lagi-lagi tawaran Nagisa ditolak Karma.

"Beratku naik lima kilo, Nagisa-kun. Aku harus diet dari makanan manis!"

" _Khawatiran soal hal-hal sepele, seperti berat badan yang naik."_

.

.

.

" _Karma itu sebenarnya…"_

Karma berlari kecil menuju toko boneka yang baru di buka. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk boneka teddy bear warna cokelat dengan baju pink tua. Sebuah pita tersemat di telinganya.

"Lucu, ya, Nagisa-kun?" Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kamu mau?" Tawar Nagisa. Sebenarnya mau sok keren doang menawari, kalau Karma jawab iya juga ia pasti akan melanjutkan "Ya sudah sana beli" dengan enteng. Tapi jawaban Karma tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Nggak. Bukankah kamu ingin membeli novel baru keluaran Cassie? Nanti uangmu habis. Ayo ke toko buku!"

" _Perhatian sekali…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Akabane Karma itu…"_

Nagisa Shiota menatap Karma dingin, hal yang jarang dilihat. Karma tidak takut, ia menatapnya sama sinisnya.

"Kamu suka sama Asano-san kan?" Tuding Nagisa. Karma mengendus mengejek tudingan Nagisa yang jelas-jelas tidak berdasar. "Jawab aku, Akabane."

Karma mendesis. Hal yang ia benci adalah disaat Nagisa memanggilnya dengan marganya. Itu membuat dirinya merasa mereka tidak pacaran, tapi dua orang stranger.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, Shiota-kun?" Tanya Karma balik, menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya dengan baik.

Senyum sinis Nagisa mengembang. "Oh, kau selalu menghabiskan waktu LINEan dengannya, dan kemarin aku menangkap basahmu sedang berduaan dengannya diatap sekolah. Tell me, Karma, kalian berdua main api dibelakangku?"

"Menurutmu?" Tantang Karma.

Percikan listrik imajiner dari mata Nagisa terlihat. Ia sakit hati, tentu saja. Pacarnya yang sudah bersamanya satu setengah tahun selingkuh hanya untuk seorang Asano Gakuushu.

"Jadi benar? Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berlaku seperti itu." Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya yang berada di saku celananya.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Putus." Tanpa ampun, Nagisa berkata. Karma menatapnya syok, tidak percaya Nagisa bisa berkata seenteng itu. Ia pikir kata itu tabu di kamus Nagisa Shiota.

"… Fine. Terserah kau saja." Dan Karma langsung beranjak pergi.

Seminggu kemudian, berita putusnya Nagisa dan Karma menyebar seperti api. Seluruh sekolah tahu. Karma tidak ambil pusing, sekalipun matanya bengkak dan pipinya merah. Seluruh anak perempuan menjauhi Nagisa seketika, tapi ia tidak perduli. Ia tidak perduli lagi dengan Akabane Karma.

Sampai ia mendapat panggilan dari Asano.

"Apa maumu?" Nagisa malas berbasa-basi dengan orang didepannya, orang yang membuat hubungan ia dan seorang gadis yang benar-benar dicintainya kandas begitu saja.

Asano mendesah. "Kau putus dengan Karma?"

Nagisa mendelik. Sejak kapan ia dan Karma dekat sampai panggil-panggilan nama depan segala?

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Nagisa dingin.

Asano menghela napas lagi. "Dengar, bung. Ini salah paham. Karma ingin menyiapkan kejutan untukmu. Katanya, seminggu lagi kalian anniversary. Ia ingin meminjam beberapa property milik kelas A, jadi ia minta izin ke kepala sekolah melewatiku."

Nagisa diam, tidak percaya begitu saja.

"Ini, isi LINEku dengannya. Kau boleh membacanya agar percaya."

 _[karmakabane]_

 _Ya, ya, Asano-kun? Kmohon. Cm untk kali ini sj ko!_

 _[AGakuushu]_

 _Stufu Karma. Aku sdg mengusahakannya!_

 _[karmakabane]_

 _Thnks! Oh iya, jgn kasihtau siapa2 kalau aku ign mmbuat kjutan ya!_

 _[AGakuushu]_

 _Whateva_

Detik selanjutnya, Nagisa langsung dibanjiri rasa bersalah. Perutnya serasa mulas mendadak. Ia melempar ponsel Asano begitu saja dan melesat mencari Karma.

Dan tentu saja ia ada disana, di spot kesukaannya, bawah pohon rindang di pinggir lapangan.

Nagisa mendekati Karma perlahan, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat suara sedikitpun. Kemudian saat berada tepat di hadapannya, ia berjongkok, menatap wajah malaikatnya yang sedang tertidur.

"Karma," Bisik Nagisa pelan. "Maafkan aku." Tangannya mengusap pipi Karma dengan lembut dan penuh kasih.

Lima menit berlalu, dan keduanya masih berada di posisi masing-masing. Sampai seulas senyum di bibir Karma tercipta.

"Aku benci kamu, Nagisa-kun."

"Love you too, Karma."

" _Amat sangat mencintaiku!"_

END

OKE SAYA EMANG JAGO KALO BUAT OOC. ASTAGA NAGISANYA OOC SANGADH MEEENNNN

Sudahlah. Toh ini fic drabble perdana saya setelah hiatus dari ffn.

Heheheheh. Maaf ya, saya banyak halangan. Ya dari sekolah, lingkungan, sampai rumah. Mulai dari tugas sekolah, remedial, sahabatku yang ngatain aku whore, diputusin cowokku, sampai puncaknya, Mamaku passed away. Sigh. Tahun yang berat untuk saya, sungguh.

Semoga reader-tachi memaklumi.

Oh iya, saya juga lagi proses buat fic oneshoot KnB. Dan yang multichap, sepertinya kalian harus tunggu sampai saya selesain baru saya publish, deh. Soalnya saya udah rada bingung sama plotnya HAHAHAHA /ditabok

Em…

Review?

Sign,  
BakaFujo


End file.
